Recovering Family
by tabunsutekidane
Summary: AU, no HBP or DH,slash SS/SB Harry spends another summer holiday in Privet drive after his sixth year but this time the neighbourhood has a new addition. Who is the new person? Why can she help him to find Sirius? And will he finally get a family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter but nothing is mine all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, no HBP or DH,indirect mention of slash

Recovering Family

Chapter One

It was a day like every other day in the summer vacation. Harry was lying on his bed. The Dursleys had ignored him since his return to Privet drive. He had nothing to do the last year in Hogwarts had pass without anything special or exciting to happen. It was just a school year with Quidditch, homework and free time. Nothing had changed Hermione was preoccupied to bring Ron and him to work while they tried their best to talk themselves out of whatever they had to do.

And now he was alone like every other summer. He had nowhere else to go as Dumbledore had forbidden to stay at the Burrow this summer as it would pose a safety thread. This just made Harry angry as he was reminded of his lost. He still missed Sirius terribly. He couldn't stop to think what would be if he hadn't gone to the ministry, if Sirius hadn't died, if he still had a home and someone who cared for him.

Harry sighed standing up it didn't help to think about it. He couldn't become depressed and wallow in self-pity. He would go for a walk in the park to get some air and to drive away these thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was midday, a hot day and the park was deserted when Harry entered through the gate. He walked up to his favourite spot to sit down on one of the swings. They were on a little hil and you could overview the hole park from this spot. That´s why Harry always came here it was his sanctuary while living at the Dursleys. Nobody would disturb him here.

He looked up in the sky the sun was shining brightly and you could see the birds flying high up in the blue sky. 'They are flying...free ... probably on their way home' Harry thought looking as they reach the horizont and disappeared one after the other.

Laughter brought Harry out of his musing but it wasn't nice innocent child laughter. It was mean and spiteful with malicious joy. Harry could see them it was Dudley with his group of bullys.

They were heading in his direction. Harry groaned inaudibly he didn't want to spoil his moud further by dealing with these idiots.

" If it isn't our dear Harry. How is it to be back of an Asylum. Still to crazy to be cured?" a big brunette asked. Harry thought his name was Smutter he was pale and his hair clashed horribly.

Harry ignored him and looked warningly at Dudley. His cousin knew he should be provokated as it would end bad but not for him.

Harry saw how his glare borrowed from Severus Snape made Dudley nervous and he began to fidget. He didn't notice the person advancing on them until she shrieked.

"Dudley Dursley how often do I have to repeat myself if I find you again bullying another kid I will have you head because I go and shout what you do in your mothers face at your doorstep for all the neighbours to listen!"

When the shouting began Harry could see how Dudleys nervousness changed to a face of blank horror and he became deadly pale. The other boy weren't coping much better they seemed to shrink with each uttered word and tried not to attract the attention of the girl.

Harry still couldn't see her as his view was blocked by the boys surrounding him. The girl seemed to have stoped behind Dudley who turned slowly around facing her.

"We didn't do anything .... we were just.... talking" he spluttered the last word hesitantly and then with more force after the mumbled agreement of the other boy. "Yeah, just talking no bullying."

The girl seemed to glare deadly at them as they gulped and averted their gaze looking at the ground studying their shoes. She 'hmpft' and said "Get lost before I change my mind." And so they did. You wouldn't belief that this kind of large teenagers could run so fast to get out of sight. Five boys put to flight by a 5'6 girl in a sun dress with white daisies.

Harry was dumbfounded he couldn't belief what just had happened and then he laughed and laughed. He wasn't able to stop the whole incident seem to hilarious. He hadn't laughed in ages this much. It feelt good to laugh so hard that his eyes began to water.

The girl eyed Harry curiously and sat down on the swing next to his. When his laughter slowly subsided she asked. " You didn't have a nervous breakdown just now did you?"

"No" Harry said still breathless "I´m fine it´s just... it was hilarious how they took of as if the devil was after them."

Harry looked at the girl. She had shoulder length wavy black hair and eyes with the darkest shade of brown he had ever sawn. But still in their depth one could see warmness and a great mixture of feelings even though they looked practical black. Then she began to smile no kind girly smile like you would expect but a mischievous smile and her eyes began to twinkle much like Dumbledore ever twinkling blue one´s.

"Well, I´m sure the devil would have more mercy with them than I" she drawled looking Harry intently in the eyes. As their eyes met they both tried to remain serious but burst out laughing.

When they had calmed down they introduced themselves. Harry began as with saying. "Nice, to meet you I am Harry. Harry Potter"

"I thought so" the girl replied gazing dreamily into the sky.

"What?How?" Harry asked confused by the girl's statement.

"I moved here because I was curious who would need this kind of strong ward around his house." she answered still gazing into the sky watching a crow fly.

"Your a witch!" Harry states agitated.

The girl smiles looking at Harry "You just sounded like a muggel."

"But you are a witch and I didn't sound like a muggel. I was only surprised as here doesn't live any magical folk."

"My father is right you really love to state the obvious."

Now Harry frowned her father knows him 'How? Who?' he thought not sure if it would be a good answer as it would either be one of the order of the Phoenix or perhaps a death eater and this would mean trouble. As well as make him kind of sad as he had begun to like the girl.

"Who are you?" he finally asked voicing his thoughts scrutinising her with a sharp look.

"I´m Amethyst Eurydice Snape. Nice to meet you Harry James Potter"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was night. Harry lay in his bed and was thinking of his meeting with Amy SNAPE. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened to evolve his regular summer vacation day with him mopping over his life to a confusing day talking and becoming friends with the daughter of Severus Snape his most hated teacher.

He was still in shock over how well Amy and him did understand each other. They talked about everything about trival things, importend thing and everything in between. It was as if they knew each other for ages.

Amy was great she teased him for being sometimes to engrossed in a topic and he told her to back off pinching her lightly while she tickled him from time to time as he was becoming too serious and looking depressed.

When this happened she said grinning "It his prohibited to be depressed in my company after all I am shining enough to banish bad thoughts." That made Harry always smile despite himself.

It was a weak before Harry´s seventeenth birthday when the topic of Amy´s mother came up. They were at their favorite place sitting on the swings in the park looking in the sky and talking like every other day since they met.

"I wondered" Harry said looking pensive. "Who is your mother? Why are you living alone after all it´s summer vacation Snape has free, shouldn't you spend your holidays together?."

"My mother?" Amy looked questionably at Harry."Harry I´m a wizards' child and you know dad and I can't spend the holidays together since he is back spying. He always says ' I´m not handing them you on a silver platter'."she sighed "I miss him I haven't seen him for nearly four years. It´s just to dangerous."

"Er ... I understand that if you were known as his daughter you would probably have to become a death eater and this would be....." Harry trailed off unsure how to finish this thought. After all no parent in his right mind would want his child to become a follower of Voldemort.

They remained silent both lost in their thoughts contemplating on the topic and what would happen if´s until Harry remember his earlier question and frowned at her given answer. "What is a wizards' child?"

Amy who had been absorbed in her thoughts asked "What?"

"What is a wizards' child? You said you were one but this isn't really an answer to who is or what happened with your mother" Harry elaborated voicing his confusion at what Amy had said.

Amy smiled seemingly recalling a memory and replied " A wizards' child is like the name says a child born to two wizards. My father´s name was Regulus Black he was married to my dad. My father gave birth to me.... Unfortunately he was killed when I was only a month old. " she finished sadness creeping into her voice.

Harry took her silently in his arms puzzled by this information. The magical world never stopped to amaze him with the wonders it made posible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you have a opinion review are appreciated ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter but nothing is mine all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, no HBP or DH,indirect mention of slash

Chapter Two

Harry was still dumbfounded. He was lying on his bed in his room and it was well past midnight. His thoughts were racing with the newly gained information. Amy was Regulus Black´s and Severus Snape´s daughter. A wizards' child.

Harry frowned reflecting over the same questions as he was reflecting an hour earlier. Why wasn't he aware of the possibility of two male having a child? He would have to look it up in the library or better ask Hermione to look it up as she was familiar with the library system which was still an enigma to him.

Regulus Black had been a death eater just like Snape was. One died while the other turned to the light. But when did Snape turn and why? At least Harry could finally be sure that Snape was on their site. Amy was the best prove and Regulus death probably the reason to turn from his fellow death eaters.

Still why weren't Snape and Amy on the Black family tree? Why didn't Sirius know about her? Who did even know about her? Why got his live only more complicated? Harry was frustrated of not being able to answer his questions and his curiosity didn't stop nagging him to find a satisfiable answer. He would have to talk to Amy tomorrow. He only hoped he wouldn't upset her by asking his questions. He would see the next day....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two teenagers could be seen sitting on the swings in the park. One boy and one girl talking amiably on this heated summer day. The people in the neighborhood had gotten justed to the sight throughout the summer.

In the beginning it had caused a lot of gossip as the innocent girl who had moved into the neighborhood had found a friend in the boy who supposedly went to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

It had been a scandal and a few brave indignant neighbors got the nerves up to inform the girls parents of their girls association and were further scandalized when they were notified by said girl that she was living without parents supervision and they should care for their own business.

The teenagers never cared for the opinion of their neighbors, their stares or the lack of their stares. They only cared for each other and right now one of them was anxious as one of them feared to upset the other. The boy had been absent, evasive and fidgety the whole day and the girl was getting annoyed.

She couldn't pin down the reason for his strange behaviour and he wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him. Little by little the girls' patience was thinning and for one of her family she had already shown remarkably much patience, her dad would have blown up after a few minutes. And she had endured two hours of the boys strange behaviour.

"Enough is enough. Either you finally say what´s your problem or I'll go home and talk to my cat." She burst out when the raven haired boy took again a breath to talk but stoped and only breathed out loudly.

"I didn't say anything, Amy." The boy retorted indignantly at the girls' outburst. The girl snorted.

"And that´s the problem you..... you're frustrating. Just say what's bothering you."

"I can't ...well I'm not sure...Just forget it." He said looking sheepishly at his shoes.

"Oh, stop it Harry. Don't give me this. Stop being ridiculous and talk before I hex you out of frustration."

She growls standing up towering over him glaring at him in Snape fashion.

"Alright, I'll talk but don't look at me like that. It´s creepy. You´re looking like your dad giving me detention." Harry said laughing lightly.

Amy smirked. " I'm giving you detention at my house you will talk and I will make cool lemonade."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Amy´s house Harry was surprised to find everything in light tones of crème and no obscure glasses like in Snape´s office. He had never been at her house as they always met in the park to enjoy the weather and because they loved their private spot.

Now Harry would get his answer and his curiosity would finally leave him alone. Amy was getting glases out of the cupbord in the little yellow kitchen and set them on the table in front of the only two available chairs. She got out a basket full of lemons form under her counter, chose some and began to extract the juice from the lemons one by one after cutting them in half with a sharp looking knife.

Harry gulped he received the impression that he would spill everything just like the lemons to Amy and that he never had a choice at all concerning this topic.

Amy gave Harry a look saying 'talk before you really end like one of my lemons' and smirked when Harry gulped again motioning him to sit down.

"Well?" Amy asked cutting another lemon in two.

"Yeah...just promise me to not get upset okay?" Harry said nervously while Amy merely raised an eyebrow looking at him expectantly.

"I wondered... well before I met you I wasn't even sure and I´m just curious..." Harry babbled incoherently.

"Stop, Harry. I´ve no idea what you´re talking about. Can´t you just pose an understandable question?" she asked massaging her tempels in annoyance.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes." I wondered when Snape... I mean your father no your dad. Well you know... switched to the light and why? Was it because of your father death? Or was there another reason? And why aren't you two on the Black family tree? Did Sirius know about you? Who does know about you?"

When Harry finished he was breathless and looked hesitantly up to Amy to see if she was sad, angry or if she wanted to hex him. But she seemed calm even if she were frowning at the lemons. She didn't seem upset more likely lost in thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked tentatively.

Amy straightened and looked at Harry smiling slightly. "Sure. You thought a lot about it, didn't you?"

"Er..." Amy waived him away and finished the lemonade by adding water, sugar and ice cubes into the big glas jar with the lemon juice serving some into the glasses. She sat down on the chair oposite of Harry and smiled at him.

"You´re impossible Harry." Harry tensed and waited for the onslaught. Amy rolled her eyes. "I already told you that I´m not going to bite your head of for asking me a question. If I´m not confortable answering you something I tell you that but you can ask me whatever you need to know." Amy mock scolded him.

Harry relaxed and smiled sheepishly at Amy sipping from the cool lemonade. He grimaced at the sour taste of the lemonade. "To sour?" Amy asked and Harry nodded. She passed him the sugar to sweeten the lemonade further.

Amy continued to drink happily lemonade while Harry added sugar. She smiled and said "You know that´s my godfather´s fault. He always gave me sour sweets. His favourite are lemon drops we´re both addicted to them much to dad´s dismay."

Harry looked up "Dumbledore is your godfather?" he asked. "Yes, Uncle Albus is my godfather. I had a godmother as well but she died years ago." She paused a moment contemplating."It was your mother, Harry. Lilly was my godmother."

Harry´s eyes bulged. He was speechless. He hadn't estimated that she would tell him something like that. After all in the pensive memory of Snape he had insulted Lilly. He had called her a 'mudblood'. Why would his mum become his daughter´s godmother?

"What?!" Harry sputtered angrily "How is that possible?" His tone was harsh and one could see the anger radiating from his green eyes. Amy winced. She knew Harry wouldn't cope well with this information. She supposed he was angry that he didn't know about it and because he was still oblivious to the friendship her dad and her godmother had due to his role in the war. Probably as well because generally nobody told him anything.

Amy put a hand on his shoulder and tried to apease him. "Calm down Harry. I will explain it to you if you let me but don't get angry with me. I didn't do anything to you." She stated reasonably and calmly.

Harry sighed and said scratching the back of his head "I´m sorry. But I saw Snape threating my mother badly in a pensive memory. I thought they hated each other. It just frustrating that everyone knows more about my parents and my life in general than I know. Everything I think I know for sure is overturned before I know what´s going on."

Amy laughs mirthlessly "I´m aware how hard it is if one is left in the dark. My only contact to the wizarding world was my squib aunt who died a few months ago, Uncle Albus who speaks at best in riddles and my dad who is most of the times paranoid of contact as someone could harm me if I was found. So I am even less informed than you. At least you live in the wizarding world most of the time. I´m home schooled at magic and have to go to the muggel school in addition."

Harry looked defeated. "We seem to sit in the same boot."He looked out the kitchen window. "Still, are you going to answer my question and explain why my mother was your godmother?"

Amy smiled at his curiosity. "Sure, but I will answer this question later. I have to start at the beginning of the story." Her eyes glazed over and got a far away look. She was recalling the most important events to tell her families history.

"As you know my dad entered Hogwarts the same year as your mother. But they already knew each other before. They grew up together in the same neighborhood and were like brother and sister. They were best friends until they were sorted. "

Amy paused to take a breath and continued in a subdued voice.

"Then their relationship changed. Your mother found new friends and my dad spent his time working or reading on potions and the dark arts. In their time the prejudices became stronger and stronger. For the three houses everyone in Slytherin was dark and hated. The two were still friends and spend the summer holidays together but everyone frowned upon their friendship. And then throughout my dad´s fifth year Lucius Malfoy began to recruit followers for the Dark Lord. Everyone already thought my dad was a follower of the Dark Lord. That was the reason for your father and his friends to bully him. It escalated in the event you mentioned when my dad insulted your mother. He tried to apologies to her but she didn't accept his apology_._"

"But then why did she become your godmother when she didn't forgive him?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I´m nearly at that point." Amy said giving him an exasperated look and resumed her story."My dad decided against going home and spent his summer with my father who had invited him. My father was infatuated with my dad since his third year but my dad mostly ignored him until then. They got together over summer and Malfoy took his oportunity. He convinced my father to join the Dark Lord. My father thought my dad would be pleased. He wasn't. But he hadn't a choice anymore and joined as well. They would have killed my father if he had refused."

"So you father joined first..." Harry mused.

"Yes. After my dads first meeting he saw in what he had gotten himself. My dad got sick and you mum found him sitting in an alcove that night. She demanded to know what happened and he told her. She persuaded him to ask Uncle Albus for help. He would have helped my dad but he couldn't ensure the safety off my father as well. He was under the care of my grandparents and they were supporters of the Dark Lord. Both my dad and Uncle Albus knew if my dad was to disappear it would have meant my fathers death. So Uncle Albus suggested to my dad to spy and he agreed. Your mum helped my dad after the meetings and they talked. He apologised and she forgave him. They were friends again but only in secret."

"Nobody else knew?"

"Only the three of them. Your mum acted indifferent to my dad in public and he insulted her to keep his cover. Everyone thought he was dark. Nobody knew of his true alliance and nobody would have believed it anyway."

"And your father was he dark?"

"Yes and No. He believed in what his family had told him. He was arrogant he thought that muggelborn are inferior. But he didn't know what the death eaters did. He wasn't for murder he wanted them educated separately. In reality he was a puppet to get my dad. His first meeting wasn't until after he graduated and then he became a spy like my dad. But he wasn't careful enough. We don't know why exactly but Voldemort killed him."

"Are you okay?" Harry looked worriedly into Amy´s eyes which showed some moisture. "Sure. It is history and as soon as the Dark Lord is dead it will be buried for good." She reassured him.

"I know." Harry stared at his lemonade and watched the rest of the ice cubes melt. It was getting late the sun was going under and the kitchen was engulfed in the red glow of the last sun rays of the day.

"What about the family tree? Why aren't you on the three if you grandparents thought you dad was loyal to their beliefs?" Harry asked breaking from his trance and looking up from the ice cubes.

"Because my father took my dad´s name when they married. The Black tapestry was charmed to show the Black pure-blood heirs. I´m neither a Black nor a pure-blood. Besides their marriage wasn't common knowledge and of my existence know apart from you only my dad and Uncle Albus in the wizarding world. Neither my grandparents nor Sirius were informed of my birth."

After Amy´s last statement a silence ensued. She stood up and fetched the ingredients needed for sandwiches while Harry got up as well to help her. They finished making and eating their dinner in silence.

"Harry, can I ask you a question of my own?" Harry nodded. "What happened to Sirius? How did he die?"

Harry looked intently at her and stated bitterly. "Sirius fell through the veil in the department of misteries. It was Lestranges fault. I wasn't able to help him."

Harry was hugged by Amy and they came to a silent agreement to take now some time to remember the lost ones. What Harry didn't see were the sparks in Amy´s eyes at the mention of the veil. He would have been surprised how much they resembled the headmasters twinkling eyes. Without a doubt Harry would find out soon enough the meaning of the sparks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you have an opinion review are appreciated ;)

And thanks to panther73110 for his review^^. I´m not sure if the answer to the review worked so I may repeat myself. Like I said for me family isn't defined by blood but by the relationship between the people. So Harry will get a family but not related by blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After Harry had left. Amy went directly into the library. She had always wondered how her uncle had died. Her dad always refused to tell her the story of Sirius death. When Harry mentioned the veil. Her mind raced. The viles in her head began to turn to form a plan.

She had read about the veil in one of her fathers more obscure books which were given to her by her dad with a warning not to misuse them but to expand her knowledge. She indeed was a very lucky girl. The library her father owned had a vast variety of books and as she was secluded from the wizarding world. She loved to read about all the possibilities magic gave a wizard or a witch.

She was reading the titels on the back of the books in a haste. She was sure it had to be standing in one of these shelves. She just had to manage to find it and then she would see if her idea would work. It had to work if there was a thing Amy despised then it was being unable to reach her goal. She was like a true Slytherin very ambitious.

Then she stopped there was the title she had been searching blue leather bound 'Transpassing- threshold between in reach and out of reach goals' She took the ancient book carefully out of the shelve and read through the index.

_Breaking someone´s will by breaking their magic_

_Opening of the mind by erasing inhibition_

_Trapped in between worlds_

_Portal to communicate and revive the lost_

'Yes' Amy thought as she read the two last titles. There were exactly what she had been looking for. This two chapters were the reason why the information that Sirius had fallen through the veil had made her happy and excited. She hoped her theorie would be affirmed. She opened the book on the page 136 where the chapter _Trapped in between worlds _began anxiously.

She read silently until Athena her grey Russian Blue came into the library and began to nuzzle her legs. Amy said absentmindedly down and caressed the nape of Athenas neck after Athena had jumped onto her lap.

Some time later Amy read the passage she had been scanning for out loud.

"_Various theories were made over the remain of a wizard or witch after they enter into a state of magical coma and the difference between this state and the occurrence of their final demise. The most plausible and through historic account verified theorie is which assume that there are three plains of existence. They are divided into the living plain, the afterlife plain and the equirium plain which is a plain in between the two other. This plain is nether here nor there. A plain in which a witch or wizard are in limbo, waiting. _

_It is said that the person mind is trapped there when said is in a state of magical coma. In this state the magic of the person is able to free the person after the ailment which induced the coma is alleviated. But if the equirium plain is entered wholly mind and body the magic of the person is bound and cannot return the person to the living plain without help. The person is trapped there until every tie the person has to the living plain is broken or the life force the person has is exhausted. If one of this happens the person move on to the after life plain._

_This knowledge was missused in the 17th century. The ministry banned dangerous Dark wizard and witches there just like said banned good wizard and witches. It was a common threat and mostly used by political opponents or houses with a family feud. In the 18th century the ministry forbade this practise and put a tracing on the spell which were used to ban a person into the equirium plain. The ministry recovered the banned people with the help of a ritual after the opening of Azkaban and hold trials to discern if these wizard and witches were Dark or victims. The ones who were found guilty became the first occupants of Azkaban._

_In spite of the ban of the ministry there are still rumored to be some portals to the equirium plain which were created by the old pureblood families to avoid the traced spell. But it is said that they are dangerous as one can hear the voices of the trapped which shall make the exposed person lose their minds." _

This passage of the book made two things clear which were very important for Amy´s plan. Firstly Sirius is still alive just trapped in the equirium plain as he is fallen through a portal the veil.

Secondly he could be rescued like the ministry managed to recover the people from the equirium plain. Amy smiled at Athena who rolled-up in her lap and became a ball of glossy grey fur snoring lightly and oblivious to Amy´s excitement.

In the following chapter of Transpassing the theorie behind the portals was discussed and the ritual to build a temporary portal to the equirium plain was described. She would need the ritual and would have to modify the original banning spell to retrieve her uncle but with Harry´s help and some bloodmagic she was sure to be able to bring him back. After all Harry would gain his full magical resources and be an adult wizard.

And like her aunt always said "Magic makes wonders seem ordinary".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was at the Dursleys. He just finished to wash the dishes and was oblivious of Amy´s plan. But he was preoccupied his scar was itching. It wasn't like the times before not a headache and pain but a constant distracting itching.

Harry wasn't sure if he should write an owl to Dumbledore about the incident. In the last year the connection between Voldemort and him had been completely sealed. He was nether able to feel his anger nor his joy. It was as if they no longer shared this unusual link and as if his scar was just that a scar.

Harry dreaded what this new development might mean. And he still didn't know when he would have to leave the Dursleys. He sighed he would have to wait and see the outcome. After all he wasn't a seer and nobody would have been able to guess what would happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was sitting on a swing in the park and waiting for Amy. She had been secretively for the last few days. But he thought it was just because of his birthday which was the following day. Still he was very curious and hoped he wouldn't be brought to a safe house in the middle of the night. Because for the first time in nearly sixteen years he wanted to stay with the Dursleys for his birthday. Well, actually with his friend but that was the same thing.

Amy came hurrying from the gates to Harry. She came to a halt in front of him short of breath and only managed a weak smile in response to his greeting. After her breathing returned to normal her smile widend. Harry frowned. He had no idea why Amy was suddenly grinning like a maniac.

She bowed down to him to be on the same eye level and said "I did it!" which confused Harry only further.

"What did you?" Harry asked.

"I finished combining the spell and the ritual" Harry looked at her mystified.

"I'm sure we can bring him back." Amy said extremely excited.

"Whom?" Harry inquired still non the wiser with Amy´s answer.

"Sirus." She smiled from ear-to-ear while Harry´s eyes bulged after having proceeded this information. He looked at her shocked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for the long wait but I had my finals and couldn't update. I´ll try to update a chapter each week.

Review are still appreciated :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.


End file.
